


White Christmas

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Christmas, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Rhett and Link spend Christmas night together





	

**Author's Note:**

> “I wonder if the snow loves the trees and fields, that it kisses them so gently? And then it covers them up snug, you know, with a white quilt; and perhaps it says, “Go to sleep, darlings, till the summer comes again.”― Lewis Caroll, Through the Looking Glass
> 
> Inspired in part by @rhettmclovely and @razle-dazle and their conversation about Rhett’s gentle nature as a lover, as well as @mythical-linkle’s mesmerizing animation

All the gifts were scattered under the tree. Bits and pieces of wrapping paper and ribbon were strewn all over the living room. It should have bothered Link, leaving the mess go. But he was too in love to care.

Rhett leaned against the couch, legs outstretched, Link’s head resting on his thigh. He stroked Link’s hair and smiled as he noticed another white one poking up through the thick, dark locks. He knew Link hated them, those unmistakable signs of getting older, but Rhett saw them as evidence of a long, happy life, a life they had finally decided to live together. And in truth, he thought they were damn sexy. 

“Mmm,” came the contented sigh from Link as he turned his face into Rhett’s hand, enjoying the warm touch of the man’s large hand. 

“It was a good Christmas, wasn’t it?” Rhett asked in a low, husky voice. 

“Best I’ve ever had,” Link said. He looked up at Rhett’s face. The slowly twinkling lights from the Christmas tree danced across Rhett’s face like snowflakes in the dim evening light. “One thing missing, though.”

“What’s that?”

“Snow.”

Even back home in North Carolina, snow was hard to come by. In California, a white Christmas was unheard of. Still, this Christmas night, something in their bones craved the silence of a calm world covered in a white blanket. 

“That would of been nice,” Rhett mused. He remembered the last time they’d seen snow together. Link had spread his arms and turned in slow, wide circles, catching snowflakes on his tongue. Rhett had kissed him, jealous of those snowflakes that brought that look of joy to Link’s face, and he tasted the cold purity left behind. “Real nice,” he murmured, lost in the memory.

Link sat up and Rhett pulled him onto his lap. They kissed, slowly, gently, both remembering the magic of that day in the snow. Rhett’s hands drifted to Link’s waist, his fingers sneaking under his shirt to find that little strip of skin. Link inhaled deeply before letting out a stuttered breath.

“Let’s go upstairs,” he whispered in Rhett’s ear. He stood and helped Rhett to his feet. 

“I’ll be up in a minute,” Rhett said softly. “Wait for me. Don’t do anything yet.”

Link stood on his toes and kissed the corner of Rhett’s mouth. “I won’t.”

Rhett watched Link disappear into the darkened stairway before going to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Upstairs, Link kept his word, except for one thing. He turned down the heavy white quilt on their bed, folding it neatly by the footboard. He heard Rhett’s footsteps in the hall and waited.

“Close your eyes,” came Rhett’s voice from the hall. 

Link obeyed. He remained in place, standing next to the bed. He heard Rhett move across the wooden floor and set something down on the nightstand. 

Rhett stood before Link, watching the man tremble. He took one of Link’s hands in his own and brought it to his lips. “Don’t be nervous, baby. It’s just me.”

“I’m not nervous,” Link said, keeping his eyes shut. But Rhett could feel his shaking subside. 

“Just let me take care of you tonight.” Rhett kissed Link’s hand again and then raised both of Link’s arms into the air. He knelt before him and gently touched that gorgeous strip of skin between waistband and t-shirt with his lips. 

Link inhaled sharply. “Tickles,” he explained.

“Shhh.” Rhett slowly began to lift Link’s shirt, admiring every inch of his stomach, chest, and shoulders. He tossed the shirt aside and brought Link’s arms down, kissing one side from shoulder to neck and then the other. 

Link sighed and hummed, letting his head fall back. He felt Rhett’s hands undo the button and zipper of his jeans and gently tug them down. Rhett lifted each of his legs in turn, and soon Link stood naked and waiting.

“Beautiful,” he heard Rhett say.

“Can I open my eyes?”

“Not yet.”

For a moment, nothing happened, but he could hear the shuffle of fabric and the whirr of a zipper. Then he felt Rhett’s breath on his forehead and the heat of his body as he moved closer. 

Rhett put one arm around Link’s waist and cradled his head in the other and moved him one step back and then another, and lowered him to the bed, as slowly as his body would allow.

The feel of skin on skin had awoken Link, and he moved his hips, seeking Rhett. 

“Not yet,” came the reply, the whisper tickling his ear. Rhett placed a hand on Link’s hip bone, pressing down gingerly. 

Link felt a chill as Rhett moved away and he nearly cried out. But he trusted Rhett.

Rhett took the glass from the nightstand and removed one of the ice cubes he had taken from the freezer. He rubbed it across his lips and swirled it inside his mouth before putting it back in the glass. 

Link heard the clink but couldn’t identify the sound. Soon enough, the bed shifted as Rhett crawled back onto it. He laid on his side, curling around Link, and swept one arm under Link’s head, the other landing on his hip, lounging lazily there. 

A cold kiss landed delicately on Link’s forehead, and then one on each cheek, on his chin, and on his nose. With each kiss, Rhett’s lips barely touched him, leaving him yearning for more. At last, cold lips met his. 

“How’s that for snow?” Rhett purred into Link’s mouth.

Link could barely speak. “The only snow I’ll ever want again.”

Rhett kissed him deeper now, letting his cold tongue swirl with Link’s. The sensation sent tingles through every nerve in Link’s body. He leaned his body toward Rhett, still searching for a closer connection, but again, Rhett denied him. “Not yet,” he repeated.

Rhett left the bed again, and Link heard the clink that he now knew was ice. But this time, Rhett didn’t return to the bed. 

“Rhett?”

“I’m right here.”

His icy breath came from below, and before Link could register that information fully, those cold lips left a kiss at the base and a cool tongue swept upward to the tip, where another kiss landed. Link shivered and trembled. 

Link was in delicious torture as Rhett languidly enveloped him. 

“Come here,” Link begged breathlessly. 

Rhett obeyed, but left a swirling storm of snowflake kisses across Link’s stomach and chest on his way there. “Tell me what you need,” he whispered.

“Make love to me.” 

Link heard the click of a lid and a soft burble. He shifted, moving his legs apart. Rhett’s fingers met him there, swirling gently. Link whimpered with need.

“Like this?” Rhett asked.

Link nodded and moaned as Rhett's fingers pressed in further. “Please, Rhett.”

Rhett withdrew his fingers and returned to Link. He cradled Link’s head in one hand, the other caressing the side of his neck, and brought their mouths together, letting the kiss fuel the flame of Link’s urgency. They were pressed together now, and he could feel Link’s longing.

Link lifted his hips and reached down, directing Rhett where he wanted and needed him. Rhett entered him slowly, listening to Link gasp. “Okay?” he whispered.

“More. Please.”

He kissed him again and moved cautiously, partly to ensure Link’s comfort, and partly to drive him wild. But Link took control, bucking up and taking Rhett in fully. Link broke the kiss, gasping in blissful agony.

They moved as one, Link’s finger’s tangling in Rhett’s beard and Rhett’s in Link’s hair. Link’s toes curled with every exquisite thrust.

At last, Rhett tensed and cried out and Link convulsed beneath him as they climaxed together, drowning in ecstasy.

When Rhett kissed him now, the cold from before had melted away, replaced with panting, hot breaths. Link kissed back, slower now, savoring this moment, his favorite part, sweaty and exhausted, too lost in each other to part.

Link smiled dreamily up at Rhett, and his eyes began to close. “Stay here,” Rhett whispered, kissing Link’s forehead. He withdrew, making Link moan, and went to the bathroom, and after cleaning himself up, returned with a warm washcloth. 

With gentle strokes, he wiped Link clean, eliciting little moans and whines. He tossed the cloth on the floor and hoped he’d remember it in the morning. Link moved sleepily to his pillow and closed his eyes.

Rhett unfurled the white quilt Link had so perfectly folded and covered them both, as if to cover them with the pure blanket of snow they had both desired.

He curled around Link and kissed his neck. “Go to sleep, darling,” he whispered, closing his own tired eyes and slipping into wintery dreams.


End file.
